veggietales_the_ultimate_veggiepediafandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. Nezzer
Nebby K. Nezzer, more commonly known as Mr. Nezzer, is a character in VeggieTales. ''He is a zuchinni who often plays the role of a villain, usually accompanied by his assistant, Mr. Lunt. He debuts in ''Rack, Shack and Benny ''as the owner of a successful chocolate factory who tries to force his employees to bow down to a giant chocolate bunny. Mr. Nezzer later learns his lesson when God miraculously saves Rack, Shack and Benny (a few of his employees) when he throws them into the fiery furnace for not worshiping the idol. He continues to appear often in the series, usually as a villain but occasionally as a nice guy. He also stars in ''An Easter Carol ''as Ebeneezer Nezzer (parody of Ebeneezer Scrooge from Charles Dickens' ''A Christmas Carol). Nebby K. Nezzer has a twin brother, Wally P. Nezzer, who has a similar villinous stance in The Toy That Saved Christmas. Filmography *Himself in Rack, Shack and Benny '' *Wally P. Nezzer in ''The Toy That Saved Christmas '' *Himself in ''Very Silly Songs! '' *Himself in ''Larry-Boy! & the Fib from Outer Space! ''(cameo) *Moses in ''Josh and the Big Wall '' *Himself in ''Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed '' *King Xerxes in ''Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen '' *Himself and Olaf in ''Lyle the Kindly Viking '' *Jopponian in ''Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie '' *Ebeneezer Nezzer in ''The Star of Christmas '' *Ebeneezer Nezzer in ''An Easter Carol '' *Boss in ''Sumo of the Opera '' *Novak in ''Duke and the Great Pie War '' *Da Coach in ''Minnisota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush '' *Randalf in ''Lord of the Beans '' *Mirror gaurd, Food Factory manager and Detective Bill Trout in ''Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler '' *Himself in ''LarryBoy and the Bad Apple ''(cameo) *Midianite in ''Gideon: Tuba Warrior '' *Mayor of Dodgeball City in ''Moe and the Big Exit '' *Mr. Dooley in ''Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue '' *Mr. Muffet and Judge Nezzer in ''Minnisota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella '' *Himself in ''Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving '' *Calzone in ''Pistachio — The Little Boy That Woodn't *Mr. Stewart in It's a Meaningful Life '' *Himself in '''Twas the Night Before Easter '' *Ben Haramed in ''The Little Drummer Boy '' *Prince John in ''Robin Good and His Not-So-Merry Men '' *MacNezzer and himself in ''MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle '' *Himself and Admiral Nezzer in ''Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier '' *Bud in ''Beauty and the Beet '' *Mr. Raymond in ''Eddy Woodley, The Artist Who Never Gave Up *Himself in Larry-Boy and The Egomaniac *Peremities and Himself in Two Tales of Two Cities *Werlin in The Spork in the Stone *Captain Ocktavious in Samson the Great *Sesira in The Abrams Family *Ebeneezer Nezzer in The Show MUST Go On! *Himself in Silly Sing Along 3-Even MORE Silly Songs! *King Herod in The Blessed Gift *Eli in Job's Hard Luck Life *Jopponian in The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything-Legend of the Diamond Pearl *Wilbur Wotkins in Chuck and the Fantastic Factory *Mr. Walgrave in The Oddball Veggie-The Story of Rick Stemsford *Soos in The Littlest King *Zach Brombrain in Cuketurama-The Great Space-Race *Vernon Dudsley in Garry Platter and the Philanthropist's Stone *King Ahab in Elijah and the King *Mike Sandwich and Himself in Voyage of the Cauliflower: The Journey to the New Land *Vernon Dudsley in Garry Platter and the Dungeon of Mystery *The Graltz in The Graltz and the Spirit of Chirstmas *Officer Nezzer in Larry-Boy and the Deadly Seven-A VeggieTales Movie *Captain Sportacular in A Town Called Slackerville *Randalf in Gone and Back Again-A Lord of the Beans Tale *The Man in Chair in The Slumbering Guardian *Zach Brombrain in Cuketurama-Escape From Grumpator 7 *Captain KaBoom in The Fantabulous Sherry Dawkins *Vernon Dudsley in Garry Platter and the Dark Triad *Himself in You're at It Again, Johnny Black *Himself in The Legend of MacBob *Himself in Shush, Bore, and the Great Divide *Himself in Untitled Tarzan Episode *Trekkie Monster in Parkway V *Gaston in Untitled Beauty and the Beet Remake *Himself in The Tower to Heaven *Himself in The Hunched Man of Notre Dame Gallery Nebbyknezzer1.jpg|Mr. Nezzer in Rack, Shack and Benny nezzer10.png|Mr. Nezzer in Rack, Shack and Benny nezzer2.jpg nezzer8.png|Mr. Nezzer in Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed nezzer6.jpg|Mr. Nezzer as King Xerxes in Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen nezzer3.jpg|Mr. Nezzer as Olaf in Lyle the Kindly Viking nezzer4.jpg|Mr. Nezzer as Ebenzeezer Nezzer in An Easter Carol nezzer12.jpg|Mr. Nezzer as Randalf in Lord of the Beans nezzer9.jpg|Mr. Nezzer in Gideon: Tuba Warrior nezzer5.jpg|Mr. Nezzer as Mr. Muffet in Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella nezzer7.png|Mr. Nezzer as Prince John in Robin Good and His Not-So-Merry Men nezzer11.jpg|Mr. Nezzer as Ben Haramed in The Little Drummer Boy Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Vegetables Category:Bumblyburg Citizens Category:Zucchinis Category:Rack, Shack and Benny Category:The Toy That Saved Christmas